Pain is Pleasure
by SlaveofCartoons
Summary: Getting low on interns and drama, Chris goes off to retrieve a girl that caught his eye in the pile of applicants. but why this girl? you will soon find out. There will be Mature content later on in the chapters. pairing: Chris M. x intern "OC"


Downtown; a grotesque place filled with chaos and destruction, the perfect spot for a narcissistic conspirator to concoct another challenge. However, that wasn't the reason he was there. His main objective was to locate a certain person from the audition tapes. He was firmly tapping the files that laid on his lap in a jumbled mess poking out slightly from the overstuffed folder. The man was in deep thought as his gaze never left the window trying to find the answer to his problems.

"Dude, are you sure this is the right place?" His tone was aggravated due to the fact that they had been driving for hours.

"That's what it said in her application, Mr. Maclean." The chauffeur fidgeted in his seat, afraid to even speak. He didn't want to upset the sadist.

"Well this girl lives in a dump and theses routes are complicating! It's like a maze in here!" Chris let his hand rest on his chin in disappointment. He would have rather been in his trailer than stuck with the nervous wreck.

The stretch limousine drove cautiously threw the decaying city as unpleasant noises clashed with one another. A few minutes subsided as the speed began to decrease and the car came to a complete stop at the side of a curb near a thrift store.

"Why'd you stop?!"

"My biggest apologies sir, but it seems that we are getting low on gas. Its been a while since I filled the tank."

"Well then what are you waiting for?! I don't have all day dammit, I have a show to run!" The chauffeur jolted at the words and ran as fast as his feet could take him out the door.

Exhausted and frustrated, Chris rubbed his temples as he let out a heart filled sigh. This feeling began to subside as he heard the sound of light tapping on the window.

"Spare some change for a family in need?" asked a girl with light green streaks that had been tucked behind her ears so that a few strands poked outward, matching her tattered long sleeve shirt. She looked at him with sincere eyes almost as if they were pleading for help.

This amused him as he trace her with his eyes; to her worn-out moccasins to the card board sign she held in her small, delicate hands. A spark of excitement flew into his mind igniting his plan into action. He fumbled through the papers and finally found her application. She matched the descriptions of his entry. He finally found what he was looking for. He was so eager to finally meet her but his facade covered his true feelings as he gave one of his signature smiles. Chris pressed firmly onto a button which rolled down the window as he leaned out looking her straight in the eyes.

"Your name is Mocha Laffiche am I right?" The girl stepped back in shock clenching her chest.

"Yes... How-how did you-" Chris rudely intervened her question because he was impatient with her stutters.

"I have a proposition for you. How would you like a job bra?" His smile was misinterpreted as the girls innocent expression changed completely, tightening the sides of her lips and furrowing her eyebrows into a scowl.

"Sorry, but I'm not that type of girl." She mimicked his voice as she shoved him away.

"I have morals bra." The chauffeur took this moment to scurry back into his original spot, knowing Chris was to engrossed in the girl.

Mocha turned harshly whipping her ponytail into his face and was about to storm off. Not letting this chance get away so easily, Chris grabbed her wrist pressing his thumb into her palm so that it would unwillingly open for him. He then placed a business card in her hand. It had it his face and contact information in gold letters on it.

"Well, if you're smart, you'd consider my offer. Especially since your living in such..." he looked around disgusted, "poor conditions. You need this money dude." She didn't need to hear some high class affluent criticizing her way of life.

"When you change your mind, call me, and I'll pick ya up." Without any delay, the automobile left her in the dust. The fumes irritated her eyes as she rubbed them intensely.

"Sir, wasn't our main objective to retrieve that girl?" Chris just slunk himself into the seat and put his hands behind his head in satisfaction.

"Yeah, but we have to let her come at her own free will and trust me, she WILL come." His smirk became more demented as the limousine disappeared from mocha's view.

Mocha immediately crumbled the piece of paper that she was handed, not giving it a second thought until the sun immersed into complete darkness. That's when her thoughts ran wild with questions: what would the host of TDI/A want with her? Were they making another reality show? Then the worst possibility swam threw her thoughts: is he trying to get into her pants?

To get her mind of the situation, she scavenged through her pockets to see what she got from her daily wage of begging and, to her disappointment, she only had a few dollars. This wouldn't even help support her family for a week. Her family was depending on her and she felt that she let them down.

It seemed she got less and less because of the amount workers that were getting laid off. She understood that most of her usual donors had to reconsider their generous contributions since they needed any spare change they had. Even her parents, who were very conservative with their wages, were now in great debt. Her family would look for new jobs everyday, but they were either taken or they had no use for them. Mocha then fumbled in her pocket and took out the tattered business card.

This might have been her only chance to have a decent lifestyle. Maybe this Chris fellow was right, even if his words were unmerciful.


End file.
